Walts For Zizi
by FantasousFaye
Summary: PG-13 for languge. contenued from Endless Epic. sorry this chap. isn't long, but its new!
1. Tank!

Special Note from the Author: Hello all of you, I am sorry for not making my sequel sooner, but I have been thinking of a Kick butt plot that, I hope will blow your socks off! 321, LETS JAM!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN COWBOY BEBOP IN ANYWAY (BUT I DO HAVE THE CD!!!)  
  
Waltz For Zizi  
  
Author: FantasousFaye  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
one year after chapter 18. . . . .  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Spike woke up, as always, to the aroma of eggs. "Damn it Jet, Eggs again?" Spike said to him self, as he got up from the bright Yellow couch he had taken his nap on, to see Ed hanging up side down, an inch away from his face. "get down, Ed."  
  
  
  
"YES SIR, CAPTION SPIKY-SPIKE, SIR!" Ed hollered, as her legs untwisted from there position around the pipe, and dropped down, landing on her head.  
  
  
  
Spike walked past her, "you will get even MORE brain damage like that, you know?" he asked, as he entered the kitchen to see why the hell Jet was fixing eggs at 8:00pm at night.  
  
  
  
"what the hell, Jet?" Spike asked, as he got out a bottle of beer to nurse his hang over.  
  
  
  
"this is all we have, you know that. If you hadn't of gotten drunk earlier, we would be 20 million woo longs richer, and anyway, Faye is out buying food, which was your responsibility. if she didn't love you." Jet carried on, then realized Spike had left a minute ago. 'that's just like him.' Jet thought, as he continued stirring the watery eggs.  
  
  
  
Spike watched Faye stumble in the 'lounge' with two huge bags in her hands. "Don't just stand there, watching me, GET A BAG!" Faye ordered, as Spike chuckled, and took one, and opened a bag of chips.  
  
  
  
"I SAID TO HELP ME CARRY A BAG INTO THE KITCHEN, NOT EAT THE CHIPS!" Faye hollered, as she entered the kitchen, and set the bag down on the table. "Stupid Lunk head" she muttered, as she left to get the other bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, FAYE! GIVE 'EM BACK!" Spike yelled, as Faye yanked the chips away from him, and went to the kitchen to put them away. "your lucky not to be dead!" Spike yelled, following her.  
  
  
  
"when you mess with a cowboys food, you dieeee!" Ed informed Faye, who was currently hanging from the same pipe she had begun with.  
  
  
  
"oh, and Spike told you this, I suspect." Faye more stated, than asked.  
  
  
  
"YEP, YEP! Spiky-Spike said he was Caption, and was your master and servants listened to Masters!!!" Ed said, as she let her legs go of the pipe, and fell on her head, again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Faye glared at Spike who just smiled, and thought, 'well he was drunk. but that's so not like him, Spike wouldn't drink and get drunk on a job. well besides that one time with the Heavy Metal Queen." Faye pondered, as Ed jumped around and screamed "EGGGGGGGGGGGGGGS!!!! Ed GETS EGGS!!!! YAY!" Ed exited the kitchen, covered in eggs, and Ein licking them of her.  
  
  
  
"HEY, ED! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU THOSE EGGS TO POUR ALL OVER THE KITCHEN!" Jet hollered, angrily, and went to his bonsai room. 'I swear. . . . . Faye or Spike can clean it up!' Jet thought, as Faye reopened the chips Spike had started on.  
  
  
  
"HEY, FAYE, THOSE ARE MY CHIPS!" Spike slushed the words together, as he watched her eat. Unable to get up from the couch, he glared.  
  
  
  
"well, Spike," Faye said, as she took a cigarette. out, and lit up, "this is also your cigarette." And the very hung over Spike barley managed to glare, as he went into a deep sleep, green fuzzy hair crashing into the yellow couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Faye half way picked him up, putting his arm behind her neck, and stumbled to their room. "what I wouldn't do for you, cowboy." She muttered, as she took of his shoes, and let him sleep, killed her some (well, actually SPIKE'S smoke) and lied down next to him, drifting into a light slumber . . . . never wanting it to end.  
  
  
  
  
  
"just me and my cowboy." She thought the words she would never actually say to anyone, even Spike, when sleep hit, and Faye let it knock her over. . . .  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
hello! Ok, I know Spike seems really out of character, BUT HE WAS DRUNK, in a heavy hang over. Lol.  
  
YES I FINALLY OWN SOME THING OF COWBOY BEBOP. YEA!  
  
But PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO MY OLD STORY: Endless Epic. I will get 2 the plot in the next chappie. Please continue to read, and review, I love getting all of your reviews, and thoughts on my stories, I even use 'em! Hehehehe no duh Megan, that's the point! oh well,  
  
THANKIES 4 KEEPING UP WITH MY STORY, MORE SOON!  
  
-FantasousFaye 


	2. Diggin' My Potato

Hey, thank you to everyone that reviewed, you know who you are, and to everyone that keeps up with my story, I really appreciate it, it's the reason I write. ok, more STORY!  
  
DISCLAMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL. I DON'T OWN, SO YOU DON'T SUE . . . ALL I HAVE IS A CD OF CB, THAT'S IT!  
  
  
  
Waltz For Zizi  
  
  
  
Session Two: Diggin' My Potato  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike woke up, one day later, with the sudden urge to vomit, and so he did, all over the floor. 'Faye is not going to be very happy, and neither is Jet. . . . ' he thought, as he stumbled though the mess, and to the bathroom, where he let the rest of his up-chuck go. 'nice one, Spike,' he thought as he heard Faye scream in anger, as she tried to leave the bedroom.  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! SPIKE, WHEN YOU VOMIT, TURN YOUR FUCKING HEAD!" Faye hollered, dripping with throw up, and Spike tripped out of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"I guess I didn't just barf on the floor," Spike said, in mono tone, as an angry, barfed on Faye rushed to the bathroom to take a good, long shower. Spike pulled out a new pair of clothes, and put them on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Jet walked though the hallway that led to the 'lounge' and sniffed the gross-smelling air. "WHAT THE HELL, SPIKE?" the fuzzy haired cowboy heard Jet more sigh, than scream, when Jet looked into the lanky cowboy's room. Spike ran his long fingers in his hair,  
  
  
  
"hey, Jet," he greeted the ex-cop, who was currently a color between red, and violet. "uh, sorry 'bout the mess. . . . I'll clean it up." Spike said, not wanting to fight for the first time in a while.  
  
  
  
"Damn right your cleaning this shit up, and the smell better be gone, or your out on your ass." Jet said, as he walked into the 'lounge', and spike smirked, knowing Jet wouldn't kick him out.  
  
  
  
"but I will clean it up, anyway." He said, as Faye exited the bathroom, towel rapped around her small frame.  
  
  
  
"you WILL BE cleaning it up, because I'm currently not, I'm the one who caught your great up- chuck reflex." She informed him, taking the towel out of her hair, while trying to step around the puke, and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a small T-shirt, and Spike left to go find something to clean up his mess with.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Spike carried the barf-filled bucket into the bathroom, and dumped it into the toilet, and wandered into the kitchen to ask Jet if they were in Pot City yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"yes we are." Jet said, before Spike had gotten a chance to say anything, and Spike took his usual place on the yellow couch, next to Faye, who was eating his chips, yet again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"your done?" Faye asked, as she changed the channel to a talk show.  
  
  
  
"there is no need for Venus and Chauzule to start another war! It is just random acts of killing there population! There is nothing going on that they cant talk about!" the brown haired man complained, as a heavy set, blond haired man came to the defense.  
  
  
  
  
  
"there is conflict between the two planets, but it would NOT BE JUST SENSELESS KILLING!" the man named Dick, said, and slammed his fist down for emphasis, his face as red as a beet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"well, that's yet to be proven. It's the year 2073, and after the Red Dragons down fall." Faye changed the channel, and Spike just looked at her.  
  
  
  
"why did you do that?" Spike asked, as the Bebop landed on Pot City (a planet some 10 light years away from earth), and Jet paid to park in a spot near the end of the lot.  
  
  
  
  
  
"because we are here." Faye said, as she got up, ready to leave the ship she had spent three months on, with Spike not too far behind. Then, they heard Spike's communicator ring.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Spike answered, still pist that Faye had changed the channel.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Spike." The thin man with no hair greeted, causing Spike to nearly choked on the smoke from the already put out cigarette, and continued to stare at the face of his Father's killer. "we have some. . . . UNFINISHED business. And don't play dumb with me. The Red Dragon syndicate was just a ploy, a game for you. I know that the reason you joined was to find and kill me. But that wont happen." Spike just stood there, with unimaginable hate filling inside him, yet again. "and you knew that Vicious was the only one who could kill me. . . . and you KILLED HIM! Don't think that because you killed him, you can kill me. Come find me if you dare, and if you avoid me, pretty Miss. Valentine will get to know me, and EVERYTHING that you did in that syndicate." The guy's eyes flashed, as Spike wanted to tear his head off.  
  
  
  
"NATAKU, YOU ASS." Spike shouted, causing Faye to turn around.  
  
  
  
  
  
"that, I may be, Spike, but don't forget that either you find me, or I find you, and kill everyone you love, and hold dear. I can think of a million and one ways to kill Miss. Valentine, alone. Want to hear some?" Nataku laughed, as he saw the rage in Spike's face, and continued. "I guess not, to bad, but just remember, find me or I will find you, and that will not be a very pretty sight to come home to!" then, Nataku turned off his receiver.  
  
  
  
  
  
"BASTARED!" Spike screamed, and left Faye wondering what that was all about, as Spike went to find Jet.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"let me get this straight. This dude, Nataku, said that if you didn't find him, he would find you, and kill us." Jet stated, as he lit up. "and he didn't tell you where he was, or give you any clues?" Jet asked.  
  
  
  
"well, I know he is here, in Pot City, because he used a by polar signal only found in this regain. But he blocked where his call was coming from." Spike said, as he exhaled smoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
"so, are you going to tell her?" Jet asked, as he took another puff. "I mean, Faye does have a right to know, and she is pretty useful, I hate to admit."  
  
  
  
"yea, I'll tell her, when she needs to know." Spike said, as he killed his cigarette, and walked into Faye.  
  
"so, Spike, when is a good time to tell me that some crazy psycho killer plans on killing you, and me, huh? WHEN THE FUCK WOULD THERE BE A BETTER TIME TO TELL ME? WHEN HE IS SLICING YOUR THROAT?" Faye asked, as she put her pistol in her side holder, covered by her jacket.  
  
  
  
"Faye, this is MY SITUATION! I CAN HANDLE. . . . " but Faye cut him off.  
  
  
  
"your not talking me out of it. I am helping. Now excuse me, I need to buy more bullets. I only have 20 left." Faye said, as she patted her Glock 30, and headed out the bebop, for the second time that day.  
  
  
  
"I told you,---" Jet begun, but Spike quickly cut him off.  
  
  
  
"don't say 'I told you so', Jet." Spike said, and exited the bebop, and went after Faye, who was 50 feet away.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Faye stopped, and waited for Spike to catch up. "I think I deserve to know what the hell is going on. Why does this Nataku want to kill you?" Faye pleaded.  
  
  
  
"everyone seems to want to kill me, at the moment." Was all Spike said, as he walked down the busy street, and headed into a store that that GUNS on the front, Faye right behind him, knowing he ignored her question.  
  
  
  
'I will ask him later.' She thought, as she pushed a lock of purple hair behind her shoulders, and entered the store, not aware of the person staring at her from afar.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike and Faye exited the GUNS 50 minutes, with 20 or so extra guns, and about 1000 bullets that was placed in a duffel bag, and they continued their walk back to the Bebop.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
the man that had followed Spike and Faye watched them leave the GUNS store around 50 minutes later, and he brushed past them, and entered the store.  
  
  
  
"MR. ASMAL! Good to see you again." The store keeper greeted, knowing his old friend was on a job, he continued. "what do you need?"  
  
  
  
"who was that couple that just walked in here?" the gray haired man asked, as he looked at the glass cases that held the many guns that were on sale, and some riffles were hung up on the walls along with raccoons.  
  
  
  
"kind of scary, how much they are into there guns. They bought me out of some of the best ones I owned." The store owner said, as he pulled his graying hair out of his face.  
  
  
  
"listen old man, I want to know what types of guns they bought, Nataku ordered it." The man said, as he watched the old man's wrinkled face twist in horror.  
  
  
  
"Na-Nataku?" he stuttered, as he rushed to get some paper, and a pencil, and wrote the gun types down.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"well, you two are sure on the road to kill," Jet said, as Faye and Spike loaded all of there guns. "3 P.P.U.S, 7 revolvers, 5 time bombs, and 5 pistols. Your going to blow the place up." Jet snickered, and went back to watering his Bonsai.  
  
  
  
"ooooooooooo Ed wants a gunnnnny-gun-gun!" Ed said, as she watched Faye put hers in several places.  
  
  
  
"Ed, no one would give you a gun, you have to be, uh, 17!" Faye lied, causing Ed to scrunch her nose.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Silly Faye-Faye! No its not, on this planet its 13, and I'm 15! Yay!" Ed said, as she picked up a gun, and Faye's eyes grew big, and she sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
"no, Ed! We are on a 'mission', and we need your help locating someone." Spike said, as Ed's smile dropped a little bit.  
  
  
  
"ok, ok. Ed goes and will set up the cameras." Ed said, glumly, as Ein trailed behind her, in hopes of more eggs.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Spikes communicator rang again. "hello, again, I remember that I forgot you clue!" Nataku smiled at his forgetfulness, "but I hate clues, so I will just tell you. Meet me in 10 days at the tallest church chapel. That's where we will duel, and, come alone."  
  
  
  
"fine, asshole." Spike said, then turned off his communicator, and looked at Faye, who smiled.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right behind you." Faye said, as she walked into the kitchen to fix herself a sandwich. . . . .  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
HEY! Thank you all for your reviews! This ch. Should be pretty long. (took me 5 hours U.U# ^.^) please read and review, and another ch. Will be up soon as possible, THANKS FOR READING!  
  
  
  
ADIEU! 


	3. Forever Broke

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN, SO YOU DON'T SUE, THANXS!  
  
Waltz for Zizi  
  
Session Three: Forever Broke  
  
~ * ~  
  
~ * ~  
  
~ * ~  
  
Spike left the bebop, two days later. 'I have to find him. . . I cant have Faye getting in the way. Julia was too good at that.' He walked down a lonely street. Letting the rain smack him in the face.  
  
"I'll be right behind you." Her statement ran though his mind over and over. "she'll just get hurt." He continued walking. Destination, unknown. 'all I know, I have to find that bastard, before we are scheduled to fight. I can feel it.' He turned a corner, and was surprised by the bullet that nearly hit his right arm.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Faye turned in the bed she and Spike shared, and sleepily to face an non existent Spike. She jumped up. "where the hell could he had gone at 2 in the morning?"  
  
Faye raced out of the room, and checked to see if Spike had took his Hammerhead the second.  
  
"no, still there." Faye pondered where he could of went, as she suddenly became aware a happy go lucky Ed was typing happily on her 'Tomato'. "ohhh Eddddd.." Faye smiled her 'I want something' smile Ed knew all too well.  
  
"What does Faye-Faye wanty want want?" Ed asked, bright eyed.  
  
"Where did Spike go?" Faye demanded, as she worriedly tapped her bootless foot on the wooden floor.  
  
"Ed cant tell. Ed must keep the Spike masters secret! Edward wants to be chosen!" Fayes' eyebrow twitched as she sat down on the yellow sofa Spike had clamed his a long time ago.  
  
"Ed, just tell me where he went, damnit!" Faye turned on the TV, as if that had the answers. Then she suddenly jumped up. "HE WENT TO FIND NATAKU!"  
  
Faye looked helplessly at Ed, who just nodded. "HOLY SHIT!" Faye went back to their room, quickly changed from her pj's to jeans, and a shirt. 'I have to find him. I can't let him die. alone.'  
  
Faye took her purple coat, and exited the Bebop, Ed turned around, and continued to type on her Tomato with Ein sleeping at her side.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Spike turned a corner, and was surprised by the bullet that nearly hit his right arm.  
  
"I knew you would try to look for me." Nataku yelled out, hiding behind one of the many houses that have been set in the horizon, "Naughty, naughty Spike. My, my that isn't very nice. There I was trying to give you a chance to prepare for our FINAL battle, and you decline it. I told you Spike. The only person who could have killed me was Vicious."  
  
Spike looked around. 'all the damn houses look the same. DAMN IT!' Spike had his .30 automatic hand gun out. 'this isn't going to help if I can't SEE HIM!' Another shot rang out, as Spike had nothing left to do, but hide behind a purple office building. The pouring rain making it especially hard to see.  
  
"come, on Spike, stop hiding, it wont do you any good, you know! I'll tell you what. . . let's make this a challenge. Old western style! A showdown! On the count of three, we both step out, and slip our guns to each other!" Nataku said, with a nasty laugh.  
  
'well, that's nice. I step out, and he has a back-up gun, or, doesn't put any bullets in it!' Spike looked around. "that's positively the dumbest thing I have ever heard!" he called out, surprised by a chuckle, and was blown to the ground, only to get right back up again.  
  
"well, well, Spike. I didn't think you were THAT dumb!" Nataku said, standing before him, watching. 'he knew that was coming, I'm going to have to be less readable.'  
  
Spike quickly pulled out his .30, and fired at the hairless man, he has hated for so long. 'got him!' his mind shouted with triumph, as he saw his 'superior' shiver in pain, hands clenched over his fat stomach.  
  
"that. . . . wasn't suppose to happen! I was suppose to kill you! I promised him!" Nataku clashed to his knees.  
  
"promised who?" Spike said, calmly, but impatiently, his face suddenly whipped from the triumph it once held.  
  
"you should know, Spike, he was. . ." Natakus' life was cut short, as he took his last breath, then slammed into the hard wet cement. . . dead.  
  
~ * ~  
  
~ * ~  
  
~ * ~  
  
Faye's foot steps pounded the wet ground, as she ventured where Spike had been, not even 15 minutes ago. "WHERE THE HELL COULD HE BE?" The question raced though her mind, as well as her lips, as she turned the corner, and bumped into a startled, and bloody Spike.  
  
"Spike!" her red lips gave way to the words she had thought for so long. "where the hell did you." she paused, as she saw the lifeless body behind him, and nearly collapsed. "who. . ." she let her voice trail off, as Spike dragged her away. . . the rain only coming down harder.  
  
"I killed him. But. . ." he couldn't finish. 'how could it be? Was he lying, and if so, what the hell was he talking about?'  
  
"why did you go after him. . ." seeing the delusional look on his face, she decided to ask later.  
  
Faye supported Spikes' full weight, as she placed her arm around his waist, and his other arm over her neck. They slowly but surely made their way towards the Bebop.  
  
Spikes' eyes were barley open, as he slowly followed Fayes' steps, only to pass out once again. As they entered the Bebop, they nearly slipped on the puddle of water that their wet bodies splashed before them.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU TWO?" Jets' voice boomed across the rather small 'lounge', as he rushed impatiently towards them, taking Spike away from Faye, who nearly fell over from the ache in her back.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat." Faye called to Jet, who had Spike nearly to his room, as Jet muttered 'been gone for three hours, you'd think they were blown to bits.'  
  
"BLOWN TO BITS, BLOWN TO BITS. SPIKY-SPIKE AND FAYE-FAYE BLOWN TO BITS!" Ed stretched her arms out, and pretended to fly.  
  
"How nice." Faye scorned, and entered the tiny kitchen, looked in the almost empty fridge and got some old stuff she couldn't recognize.  
  
~ * ~  
  
~ * ~  
  
~ * ~  
  
Spikes' dreams were cluttered with horrible thoughts of his past. Shouting and screaming. He was running 'always running. Why cant I turn around, and look back for one last time? Just one last time.' Vicious was cluttered in his dreams, and Nataku. The puzzling things he had said, baffled Spike. 'how could he not be. . . . and if it wasn't him then who?" Spike jumped up, and looked around the room.  
  
"dark, pitch black." He said, and went to the window. "the stars of the lost souls." He could recall those words said by another, as Faye barged into the room.  
  
"your awake. Go back to sleep." She said, and left the room. Leaving him to him self, his thoughts, and nightmares.  
  
'if it wasn't Nataku, who was it? Who haunts me?' he wondered, laid down, and drifted back to a troubling sleep.  
  
~ * ~  
  
~ * ~  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hey! So I'm back! Lol laughing out loud. Sorry I haven't been writing, I've been super busy. It took a me a week to write this, and I'm trying an new idea for my Harry Potter fic. Please R&R if you flame, give me reasons why you didn't like this story, or what's wrong with it. THANK YOU ALL!  
  
~FantasousFaye~ 


	4. The Lost One

DISCLAMER: I IN NO WAY OWN COWBOY BEBOP  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry I haven't been writing, this takes a while because of school, and personal issues. I will try to update al of my story's when ever I get the time. Thanks for Reading, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and review!  
  
  
  
Cowboy Bebop  
  
Waltz for Zizi  
  
Chapter four: the Lost one  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
The lost solider looked around the poor, helpless colony. The endless rows of rubble and muck never seemed to end.  
  
'this is what we are fighting for. This is it.' His thoughts sank into the muddy ground of hopes and dreams. His riffle butt smashed into the soft clay, and he feel to his knees, splashing mud on his Red and Blue uniform.  
  
"this is what I've been born for. This is it." The soldiers' eyes closed, and he landed in the mud, with a sickening splat, as a bullet ripped though his ribcage.  
  
Its just another sad love song  
  
Its just another sad love song.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Spike woke up with a start, and looked around. 'what am I doing in the lounge?' his mind raced, as he racked around his brain for the answer that he knew would come soon. 'what was that dream.'  
  
The sound of Faye's clicking heals made his head turn. "your up." She said simply, sat down next to him, and turned on the TV "oh, there is no use!" then turned it of, and slammed the remote down on the table. "I hate the news." With that retort, she left the lounge to do, god knows what.  
  
Spike reached for the remote (giving up on his dream, and the reason he's in the lounge) and turned the TV on, again.  
  
"THE WAR WILL ONLY DO GOOD! Our soldiers are trained!" the chubby Mexican spat at his colleges, in uncontrollable anger.  
  
"all that has happened, so far, Mr. Armando, is cause useless blood shed for no particular reason! We have experienced this century after century. Violence only breeds more violence. We did not come to the colonies to fight." One argued back.  
  
"this again?" Spike sighed, and changed the channel. 'is that all they can think of?' his mind wandered, as he flipped though the channels. 'who is the one.' Spike paused the TV to a particular channel.  
  
"oh, Bob! How could you?" the young lady smacked the hot guy in blue jeans in the face.  
  
"Mary, I can explain!" the young **hot** man said a little dully, and Spike changed the channel, yet again.  
  
"I love you, you love me, so lets all go to smart mart. They have everything that you will ever need." the annoying children sang.  
  
'OH, COME ON, I'M SICK ENOUGH!' Spike's mind screamed, and turned the TV off.  
  
"channel surfing, again, Spike? Give the remote a break." Jet called out, though the kitchen, a little late. "donner il tout loin l'avoir à venir la maison à." Jet sighed, and continued to cook.  
  
"Hey, Jet, the toilet is backed up. . . again." Faye hollered from the tiny bathroom, and Jet scorned.  
  
"Si son Jaune il permettre de Mûrit Si son Eclat Brun il en bas." He told him self quietly, turned of the cooked bell peppers and beef.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The fallen soldier slowly got up, and looked around. 'where am I?' was his number one concern, as he looked at the bloody mess that lay before him.  
  
"where am I?" he screamed, and no one gave a reply. "where am I?"  
  
"be quiet, young man." An old man beckoned in the distance. "and I will tell you the questions that crush though your lonely heart."  
  
The soldier ran his fingers though his green hair, and sat down, ready to listen.  
  
"there was one a little boy, and no matter what he did, he couldn't escape the poverty that imprisoned his family. Well. One day, he decided to do something about his poverty, and so he stole 1000 wu long. In the process, he shot and killed 4 people, was hunted down by the police, and killed."  
  
The tall green haired Lunkhead ((a/n: hint, hint)) scratched his head, and wondered what the story meant. Then, the old man got up, and slowly walked away.  
  
"wait! Old man!" the young man called after the gray haired old man, who paused. "what do you mean? What are you talking about?"  
  
"don't rush into things, lad, and don't underestimate the power of evil." The tall young man frowned at that statement, and watched his father walk away and disappear into the valley of blood, and mingled bodies. Never to be seen again.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Spike woke up, yet again, in a sweat, ran to Edwards laptop, and looked up Mordrid.  
  
  
  
Name: Mordrid Sex: Male Age: unknown Blood type: unknown  
  
There aren't many files on this guy. What is known has been hidden by the Red Dragon Syndicate a long time back. It is suspected that Adem is his current confident. Although his location isn't completely known, it is known that their activity basis around Mars.  
  
%%%  
  
"that's it?" the lanky cowboy scrolled down to the end of the computer's screen, as if hoping the words would pop up out of nowhere. 'nothing.' Spike sighed like a beat dog, and laid down on the yellow couch.  
  
'maybe it will come in a dream.' He sighed yet again, and closed his mitch matched brown eyes.  
  
But he couldn't seem to sleep. 'when ever you want sleep, it never comes!' Spike thought angrily, as he stood up, and went to the bathroom for an over due shave.  
  
*~*~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this has taken extremly long, and is so short. I even had to re- upload the whole story. Lol. Please read and review, and if your new to the story, read Endless Epic before this one, thanks.  
  
~F.F~ 


End file.
